muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Number of the Day
The Number of the Day premiered as a daily segment on Sesame Street in 2002. It originally featured The Count playing an organ to get to the number of the day. The numbers 0-20 have been represented as numbers of the day. Starting in season 36, all Number of the Day segments for the numbers 1-10 were remakes of the Number Song Series opening sequence, followed by a human child playing with a jack-in-the-box to get to the number of the day. Newer segments for higher numbers featured a "Number of the Day" song with Count von Count and the Countess. Individual Sketches Season 33 :0 :The Count's organ suddenly disappears, indicating that the number of the day is zero. :1: One Elephant :After practicing a few times, The Count hits an organ key, and the number is one. :2: Two Tubas in Tutus, Tap Dancing :Two tubas in tutus tap dancing show up after learning that the number of the day is two. :3: Three Bears :Baby Bear, Mama Bear, and Papa Bear show up after learning that the number of the day is Three. :4: Four Honkers :Four Honkers show up after the number of the day is announced. :6: Five Sheep and a Duck :Five sheep and a duck ceelbrate the fact that the number of the day is 6. :7: Seven Dancing Chickens :8: Eight Bats :9: Nine Bats :After learning that the number of the day is nine, The Count counts bats. :11: Confetti :After learning that the number of the day is eleven, balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling. :13: Vegetables :13 dancing vegetables show up after it's revealed that 13 is the number of the day. :14: Cannon :The number 14 emerges from a cannon after The Count learns that it is the number of the day. :15: Penguin :The Count sings as he tries to get to the number of the day, and a penguin presents him with a number 15. :16: Beauty queen 16 :A beauty queen 16 appears after 16 is announced to be the number of the day. :17: Singing 17 :A singing 17 appears after 17 is announced to be the number of the day. :18: Jumping 18 :A jumping 18 appears after 18 is announced to be the number of the day. :19: 19 shows up :The number 19 shows up after 19 is announced to be the number of the day. :20: Big Number 20 :After it's revealed that the number 20 is the number of the day, a large number 20 appears. Season 35 :4: Counting Bats :The Count counts bats. :6: Six Feet Under :The Count watches "Six Feet Under", which takes place under a table where the feet of three of the monsters from Monster Clubhouse appear. Season 36 :1-10 :Remakes of the opening from the Number Song Series done in ribbon effects, followed by a kid playing with a jack-in-the-box. :2 :4 :8 :9 :10 Season 37 :10: Jumping Off Steps Until a Kids Hair Turns Blue :The Count has a kid jump off the stairs leading to 123 Sesame Street until his hair turns blue. :18: Catalina's Jumps :The Count counts the jumps of a little girl named Catalina as her friends turn the jump rope. His counting summons lightning, and then the kids begin jumping again, unaware of the Count's presence. Unknown season : 5 : Five bats fly in, and the Count asks "Anyone for cake?" Number of the Day Number of the Day Number of the Day